Get to the Choppers (Episode 7.2)
Get to the Choppers is the third mission for the Machines in Episode 7.2: "Desperation". Mission transcript Agent Gray: "Mr. {Bluepill_name}, as you can see from the weather around you, system degradation in the absence of Sati is reaching a critical level. Furthermore, the Sentinel strike force against the General's base on the Earth's surface has met with unexpectedly high levels of resistance. It is clear that in order to hasten the General's removal as a threat to the System, we must shut his systems down entirely. We will begin with his most obvious method of transportation within the Matrix: his helicopters. As we learned some time ago, these are controlled remotely. Now that we have mastered his network protocols, it should be a simple matter to locate the source of these control routines, and nullify it. Operator: Ah, the good old "sir, yes, sir" type of commando programs are in there. All you need to do is access their terminal so we can search the General's network for the helicopter control center. Oh, I guess you're supposed to delete the commandos while you're at it. Wouldn't want them to feel neglected. Operator: Nice. The results are coming through now... Operator: So much for that cluster. Agent Gray: The data your search retrieved was sufficient to pinpoint their helicopter control center, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. Network traffic at that location indicates a sizable Elite Commando contingent. I am directing you to Agent Pace, who will provide you with some addition support for the assault. ?Operator: Operator: I know she sure boosts my morale! Oh, right, on-topic... Uh... Yes, my code scan indicates Agent Pace's presence in that location. Over. Roger. Long The Mechanic: Downloading... Nav routine...check. Weapon routine...check. Aggression routine...check. Loadout complete. Connection terminated. '''Agent Marks: Agent Pace is not here to amuse you, {mr/ms bluepil_name}/ Agent Pace: Saluti,' {redpill_name}! You must be excited to have been given such an important assignment! You are authorized to make use of these two programs for the successful completion of your mission. '''Operator:' Morale...rising! Erm...by which I mean of course that you can now lead the two programs outside with you, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}! Agent Pace: Many will thank you if you can put an end to the General's helicopters, tesoro! Long The Mechanic: Time to kick some ass, {Mr/Ms bluepill_name}. '''Lee The Mechanic: Your input is not necessary, operative. I have already received my instructions. '''Agent Gray: Running a scan is unnecessary, {Mr./Ms Bluepill_name}. Prepare for hostiles. Locate their command terminal and execute the supplied helicopter helicopter override script. Operator: Feh. I could'a used a scan... Well, go knock 'em dead, killer. Operator: And that, as they say, is that. All their helicopters (are) belong to us. Agent Gray: Excellent. We have now obtained complete control over the commando helicopters. While at this time it will be more efficient to leave them following their regular movement patterns, they will, of course, no longer be transporting men or materials for the General. Since you completed that assignment so expeditiously, operative, you may join me at a meeting I am about to hold with the interim Cypherite leader, Veil. She has proven somewhat...recalcitrant since taking over for Crytpos. it is my task to direct her to cooperate with System requirements. Operator: Let's see... I'm scanning Gray... And there's Veil... Those must be some of her Cypehrites in there with her... Veil: Oh, I fully sympathize, dearie. You've got a tough job on your hands--explaining to Zion and your own people about Cryptos. I mean, I'd like to help, but I've got to lay it down in front of the other Cypherites first. They aren't all as understanding as I am about the whole thing, I'm afraid. Operator: Not much of a fan of how the Machines used Cryptos, but she could take that little speech of hers and sell it as fertilizer, 'cause it's a big ripe load of -- Yeah, yeah. Veil: Agent's can't even unplug, sweetheart; just think about that! And here everyone assumes they have an easy time of it. The poor dears! Agent Gray: On the surface, her response appears reasonable, given the...circumstances; however, past experience leads me to posit that Veil is intentionally stalling. But we will discuss this further at a more suitable location. Agent Gray: You may depart, operative. Veil: Agent's can't even unplug, sweetheart; just think about that! And here everyone assumes they have an easy time of it. The poor dears! Agent Gray: Control of the Cypherites is proving to be problematic. They were chosen specifically for their skills in subterfuge and sabotage; without a high-level contact feeding us information, those same skills make their true activities difficult to monitor. While it is likely that they still have resources placed in advantageous positions, the security situation in Zion, and Veil's reluctance to share information openly, have reduced their data returns to a trickle. If this situation cannot be rectified, we may have to liquidate our investment in the group. Completed NPCs *'Commando:' Confirmed, command! We are Charlie Foxtrot! *'Commando:' Aiee! *'Commando:' Pull yourself together, private! return fire! (1 commandi is armed with a speed FM-700 magnum) Computers Computer: Access granted > ntsrch /hc.opt.0034.771|*HGA*/ + G || commandeering Captain Davot's ship soon enough to get another ship in position to intercept it before it hit the dock. An EMP sent it into the tunnel wall a half-mile from the gate, where its own EMP went off just before the ship exploded on impact. There were no survivors from Davot's crew; it is not known here if any Cypherites were onboard when the ship was destroyed. The impact caused some damage to outlying conduits, and the EMP detonation short-circuited several systems on the dock's periphery, including the dock gate. The gate could still be opened manually during the outage. *''Episode 7.1: "The Search"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.2) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions